


brevity is the soul of what now?

by essomenic



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Group chat, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Opening Up, Past Relationship(s), Texting, Tsunderes, hyunggo, kind of crack??, kino is an ass, read for a good fuckin time man, sunshine kino, tsundere yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essomenic/pseuds/essomenic
Summary: "hey, baby.""stop flirting with me you fucking hippo."in which Kang Hyunggu has way too much fucking time on his hands and Yuto doesn't appreciate his questionable advances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough pentagon content on here so uhhhhh have this i guess

 iMessage

Today 2:19 AM

 **unknown number** :

hi this is hyungguuuuu

(2:19 a.m.)

This sender is not in your contact list.

**Report Junk**

**yuto** :

it's 2 in the morning what the hell

i thought i told you not to text me.

(2:22 a.m.)

 

**unknown number:**

ehhhh technicalities~

u said i couldn't text u from my old phone. you never said i couldn't text u from this oneeeee (○ﾟε＾○)v

(2:22 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

get your ugly ass emoticons away from me

(2:24 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

baby (つ﹏⊂)

dont be like this（ｉДｉ）

(2:25 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm-

STOP.

do you have no concept of time? go away

(2:25 a.m.)

 

 

 **unknown number** :

make me

٩(●ᴗ●)۶

(2:26 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

um. no.

you're annoying

and so are those emoticons. this isn't myspace circa 2009

(2:27 a.m.) 

 **unknown number** :

annoyingly attractive coughcough

also they're cute (；一ω一||)

(2:27 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i can feel a headache coming on...

can you please leave me alone?

(2:29 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

no can do chico

i am in need of assistance. emphasis on the ass

(2:29 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

...are you incapable of shutting up?

(2:29 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

yOU shut up

(2:30 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you texted me first.

(2:30 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

and you texted back. your point?

(2:31 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

leave me alone, hyunggo.

(2:34 a.m.) 

 **unknown number** :

that's not even how yo uspellmy name 

(2:34 a.m.)

**yuto:**

that's not even how you type.

yOuR pOinT?

(2:35 a.m.) 

 **unknown number** :

i can be your type ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )

hehe

(2:36 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

.

(2:37 a.m.) 

 **unknown number** :

one day our conversations won't end like this

i swear it upon my grave .

one day you'll love me ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^ )

(2:37 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

sorry can't hear you. i'm passing over into the afterlife. this is my ghost typing. i've died of head trauma due to repeatedly banging my head against the wall. i've lost all brain cells thanks to talking to you.

(2:37 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

why so MEAN（；へ：）

(2:38 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

literally what do you want? some ppl are trying to sleep you know

(2:38 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

no need to be a grouchy grouch now

besides u like never sleep lmao

(2:41 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

incorrect.

see i WAS sleeping before you woke me up you fucking dick face

(2:41 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

i suppose i deserve that

(2:41 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what more do you want from me?

i gave you my number for ONE (1) group homework assignment!

which you didn't help on, fyi

now you’re harassing me?

(2:42 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

aw i helped a little ):

(2:42 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you sat there on your phone the whole time.

(2:42 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

hey! i was attending important matters!

(2:42 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's not my point.

(2:43 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

which is...?

(2:43 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i already have to put up with you in class (when you finally decide to show up). now i have to put up with such torment at home?

are you satan??

(2:43 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

only in bed ( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

SORRY OKAY ILL STOP HFIDHFJKH

(2:43 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

......

i am going to block you.

(2:44 a.m.)

**unknown number:**

WAIT

ok i actually need u for something!

(2:44 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

that... sounds ominous.

(2:44 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

its nothing illegal i promise (≖ᴗ≖✿)

(2:44 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

did you really need to text me about this at nearly THREE AM?

(2:45 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

yes

(2:45 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

why me?

i hardly even know you

(2:45 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

cuz

(2:45 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

?

i really hope this isn't your idea of a booty call.

(2:46 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

i wouldve taken a different approach if i was tryna get that ass

(2:46 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

excuse me

(2:46 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

also LMAO u think im gay???

(2:47 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

yes

(2:47 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

fair point

(2:47 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what do you want?

like really. what is it you need me for?

(2:48 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

hhhhhh

ok so like.

there's this person in our class that i uhhhh

really want to get close with right??

well. um.

(2:50 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

is it me

(2:50 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

no what the fuck

(2:50 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you called me baby earlier.

(2:51 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

wow you really are socially inept

(2:51 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

...

(2:51 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

glad to know u think my game is that bad

or my standards that low

(2:52 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

are you here to diss me or to get my help?

because at this rate you're only getting my big, juicy block

(2:53 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

speaking of big juicy things

(2:53 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

lord have mercy on us all

(2:53 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

you know this person im tryna holla @

u guys r friends for some reason??? no idea how that happened bc ur weird but anyways

hes a big guy

kinda dumb looking

deep voice???

hands that could fist me into the afterlife??????

(2:54 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

never say that again.

and do u mean wooseok? my baby??

(2:54 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

your what now

(2:55 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

nvm

(2:55 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

oh yeah dont mind me,,, just havin an existential crisis over here haha

(ಥ_ʖಥ)

(2:57 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

stop being so dramatic

wooseok and i aren't dating

(2:57 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

THANK GOD

(2:57 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what do you want with him?

(2:57 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

he's rllyyyyy cute

like SERIOUSLY. he has no right to be THAT handsome

(2:57 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i see. so you want to ask him out?

(2:58 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

before i die yea

or just bang him. i really like his hands

(2:58 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i don't think that's a good idea.

(2:58 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

what why

(2:58 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

because he's my best friend and you're disgusting.

and his HANDS? why his HANDS?

(2:58 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

the disrespect

my heart is breaking yuto

BREAKING

༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

(2:59 a.m.)

 

 **yuto** :

fat chance

(2:59 a.m.) 

 **unknown number** :

fAt ChAnCe

(2:59 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you don't even have a heart. i don't need you ripping his out of his chest and trampling all over it.

(3:00 a.m.) 

 **unknown number** :

yooo that sounds rather brutal. why would i do that?

i'm just CASUALLY getting close to him in a CASUAL no-homo manner (key word being casual)

idek if he likes dudes...

(3:00 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

hm.

(3:02 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

erm

would you happen to know?

(3:02 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i've suddenly lost the ability to read.

(3:02 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

(┼д┼;)

(3:03 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

glad we got that sorted out. now can you leave me the fuck alone?

(3:03 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

i have use of u yet, my emo darling

(3:03 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

ugh

(3:03 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

so ur close with mr wooseok??

(3:04 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

don't even think about it.

(3:04 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

what !

(3:04 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm not wing-manning for you. i can hardly stand to be in your general vicinity

(3:05 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

MEANIE

everyone likes me!!!

(3:05 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

not Wooseok, apparently.

(3:05 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

why must you hurt me in this way（πーπ）

u got a problem brah???

(3:05 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm going back to sleep.

(3:06 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

before u go!!!!

just think abt it ok??

(3:06 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

think about what

(3:06 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

introducing me to wooseok

please?

(3:06 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah okay.

just leave me alone

(3:07 a.m.)

 **unknown number** :

thank you baby（*＾3＾）

(3:07 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

not. wing-manning.

(3:08 a.m.)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again with more pentagay action

Today 12:31 PM

 **unknown number** :

good morning (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+

(12:31 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

is it tho? is it REALLY?

(12:33 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

why wouldn't it be??

(12:33 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

because you texted me.

(12:34 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

RIGHT in the honey nut feelios

(╥_╥)

(12:34 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

please. what do you want THIS time? can you not tell that i genuinely do not care?

(12:34 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

i need helppppp

(12:35 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

are you dying?

(12:35 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

only on the inside

(12:35 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

then either check yourself into a mental hospital or call someone that actually cares.

(12:36 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

what crawled up ur ass and died?

loserrrr ( ╹ਊ╹)

(12:36 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that doesn't even-

what is that face even supposed to be...?

(12:38 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

SO

have u thougjt bat it???

(12:38 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that isn't english

(12:39 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

we aren't texting in English, though. we're actually speaking Korean, but the author doesn't know Korean so they wrote this story in English, AKA their mother tongue, because they are American and lazy.

(12:39 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm done asking questions.

(12:40 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

TheMoreYouKnow.jpeg

(12:40 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you...

(12:41 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

me?

(12:41 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i don't have the energy for this. i'm supposed to be studying

(12:41 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

we get it

you have no social life (¬_¬)

(12:42 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

at least i don't vape and do musicallys. unlike SOMEONE.

(12:42 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

THAT WAS ONE TIME

CAN A MAN NOT IRONICALLY LOVE THINGS

WHAT IS THJS SOCIETRY

HYPOCRISy

(ಠ ∩ಠ)

(12:43 p.m.)

**yuto:**

hey i have an idea!

(12:43 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

yes master?

(12:43 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

talk to Wooseok yourself.

brilliant, right?

can't believe u didn't think of it.

oh wait!

(12:44 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

first of all: rude

second of all: I CANT DO THAT WHO DO YOU THINJ I AM

(12:44 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

whyever not?

(12:45 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

im

shy..??

۹⌤_⌤۹

(12:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

LIKE HELL YOU ARE

(12:45 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

hey no im fr!

i am

(12:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

lying is a sin. didn't you go to Sunday school?

(12:46 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

im not lying!!

i really am yuto ((ﾟДﾟ；))

(12:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you really are me?

(12:46 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

fuck off

(12:47 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i don't see what me introducing you guys will change. it's not like you and i are friends, so even IF you officially meet him, there's no way in hell you'll catch me hanging out with YOU. Wooseok doesn't do much without me. he's an oversized baby i have to lug around with me everywhere.

you'll never get to hang out with him or grow close because u and i are....estranged......

therefore, Wooseok won't want to be friends with you either.

unless you try stalking him

don't.

shit i shouldn't have said that

DON'T DO THAT.

Leave My Baby Alone.

(12:48 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

its creepy when u say baby ew

(12:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you don't like it, baby?

(12:48 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

thanks! i hate it!

(12:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

babyyyyyyyy

(12:48 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

perhaps i gagged

(12:49 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

twss.

(12:49 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

is that the sound of u pissing

(12:49 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

are you constantly thinking of perverted things?

(12:49 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

of course

but what does that mean?

(12:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's what she said

(12:50 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

that doesnt make sense

? ???

oh

WAIt

and IM perverted?

(12:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

never said i wasn't

(12:51 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

i didn't peg u as the guy to make thats what she said jokes

heh. peg.

#twss

.........still sounds like pee

(12:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

first hands and now pee. you've got quite the collection there

(12:52 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

not to be nsfw but Wooseok could pee on me and id thank him

(12:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i swear to fucking GOD.

(12:52 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

hfdjkshfkjdsh sorry sorry

but hey what's my contact name

(12:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

it's nothing

(12:53 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

its what

(12:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

nothing

(12:53 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

no seriously what is it???

(12:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

no i seriously didn't make a contact.

so its nothing...

(12:54 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

thats disappointing (；一ω一||)

make it smth cute!!

like "Wooseok Hand Pee Disease"

(12:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm going to show up at school monday with a metal spork and i'm going to forcibly remove your genitals

(12:55 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

it was a joke but go off i guess

(12:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

noob ass bitch

you probably smell like week old mayo and rebecca black's vagina

(12:55 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

Y U T O

I DIDNR KNOW YOU COULD TALK LIKE THAT

it was,,,,kinda hot?

curse at me daddy ԅ(º﹃ºԅ)

choke me

d o m i n a t e  this ass

(12:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

if i didn't know better, i'd think you're trying to get into my pants rather than Wooseok's

(12:56 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

hehe

luv u :3

(12:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

RAWR XD

will you leave me alone if i introduce you to Wooseok?

(12:58 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

mhmm klfdjkkn ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

(12:58 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm going to assume that's a yes

(12:58 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

yes?

i mean

maybe

who knows?? i could need ur advice (´∀｀)♡

u know wooseokie better than anyone else

hell, u know what his pee sounds like

(12:59 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

did you take lessons on how to be a pain in the ass

(1:00 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

no im normally the one with things in my ass

(1:00 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i

did not need to know that.

(1:00 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

add me as a contact (◞≼◉ื≽◟ ;益;◞≼◉ื≽◟)Ψ

(1:00 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

these emoticons are getting more and more complex with every passing text.

and i'm too lazy to change anything. also, you're not my friend or anything so why would i make you a contact

(1:08 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

what

hFJFHDKSKFHJ EHST

BRUH

(1:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

don't laugh at me using your incoherent keyboard smashes

uroeijskfd

see? i can do it too

doesn't make you special

(1:09 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

i wasnt laughing its just something internet folk do

you really are something else

(1:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

thanks i guess

(1:11 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

we should meet up

and brainstorm contact name ideas xx

when are you free?

(1:11 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

are you going to school monday?

(1:12 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

is that a yes then??? ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

(1:13 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

as if

(1:15 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

the disrespect man

(ｏ´_｀ｏ)

(1:15 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i was asking to make sure i avoid you as much as humanly possible

(1:16 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

do you, like, break hearts in your free time?

(1:16 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

is that supposed to  be a pickup line?

(1:16 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

did it work? (〃∀〃)ゞ

(1:17 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

no

(1:17 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

didn't think so

have fun at school tho

ill make sure not to go :)

(1:18 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

good. you don't want to know what i'll do to you if you ever mention Wooseok's pee in person.

(1:33 p.m.)

 **unknown number** :

wow i'm already half hard in preparation (／≧ω＼)

(1:33 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sigh

(1:34 p.m.)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Save ***** *** ****** as **Hippo** in your contacts?

Yes | No

 

Yuto peers down at his phone, apprehension pulling his eyebrows together. He isn't sure why, but he's nervous. It's almost as if fulfilling this deed will somehow alert Hyunggu of his actions and consequently spell out his impending doom. He really hopes the fuck not; he has a test next week in his Criminal Justice course that's somewhere around 30% of his grade, and he still hasn't watched the third season of Tokyo Ghoul yet. He doesn't have _time_ for any of this.

It's as though he's doing something wrong, something unnatural. Hyunggu has never cared so much as to breathe the same air as Yuto. Is he crossing a line that's better left avoided entirely...?

Yuto scoffs at himself. It's a fucking contact name, yet he's treating it like it's an important step in their relationship. Besides, how the hell will Hyunggu know he's gone through with it anyway? Yuto could laugh. How astronomically ridiculous.  

 

 **Yes** | No

 

Yuto's brows reach for his hairline as a new notification pops up on his screen almost immediately.

 

 **Hippo** :

that's a cute contact name man

good choice (〇*>∀<)ゞ★☆

(2:03 p.m.)

 

What in the motherfuck—

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Today 2:03 PM

 **hippo** :

that's a cute contact name man

good choice (〇*>∀<)ゞ★☆

(2:03 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what.

how'd you...?

(2:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

??

oh shit

lol

(2:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

how did you know what i made your contact?

are you stalking me...

(2:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

not exactlyyyyy

(☆uεu☆)ZZzz

(2:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

wh

(2:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

don’t worry! its not you

or......it wasn't meant to be you

(2:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm really confused here

explain.

(2:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

great weather we're having recently right?

☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆

(2:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

consider yourself blocked then lmfao.

(2:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

WA I T

(2:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm waiting

(2:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

so u know like my dad works with security stuff right

(2:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i didn't, but what does that have to do with anything

(2:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i MAYYYYY have downloaded one of his software thingies onto my phone ↓↓(%;´п`Ⅲ)

i mean. originally it was to see wooseoks phone but like

then i got curious to see what mr stone cold yuto is up to

(2:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what the fuck

(2:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

I KNOW ok

sorry....

i couldn’t control myself (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

(2:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's actually....really fucking creepy man

what even

so you...?

like...........

(2:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i..?

(2:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you've been monitoring my phone? i mean, what stuff have you...seen??

(2:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

do i sense that mr yuto is worried about me finding his porn history????? ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

(2:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

YOU CAN ACCESS THAT?!

(2:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i mean yeah

(2:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

goodbye world.

(2:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

but i didnt look

.....at least not at all of it...┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

(2:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i fucking hate you you fucking pee head

go die

(2:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

is that the best you could do?

(2:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you're treading a thin line here, buddy.

(2:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

damn being called buddy is even scarier than baby

are u rlly that worried tho?

what could u be hiding

(2:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

...

(2:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

OH MY HOD

(2:14 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what

what are you yelling about

(2:14 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ur right .

lots to hide |д꒪ͧ)…

ever consider becoming a camboy? id bang

i mean watch

yeah.

(2:15 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what did you just go through....

(2:15 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

messages with a person (✿◠‿◠)

(2:16 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

wait hold up. how are you even viewing my messages

(2:16 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

mSpy baby

its pretty rad

(2:16 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

don't you have to pay for that?

(2:16 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yea but my dad pays for it ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

(2:16 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

for what purposes exactly?

(2:17 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

work ig

nd he knows i like this stuff too so he lets me use it. i might go to college for cyber security stuff even (n’∀’)ηﾟ*｡:*!

aint that cool??

(2:17 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

is your dad a fucking drug dealer

(2:17 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

not..exactly?

dont ask

anyway yeah u should rlly consider the camboy thing

i mean it

(2:18 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

jesus fuck

no. that's weird

(2:18 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

hows it weird

(2:18 p.m.)

**yuto**

it just is

(2:19 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

error 404: no correlation found

(2:19 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

so now you, the guy trying to sleep with my best friend, have seen my nudes

today is just FANTASTIC.

(2:19 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i didnt know u were a bottom ＾ω＾

(2:19 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm not

(2:19 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

2+2=chogiwhat?

i saw ur messages with that shinwon guy dont play coy

(2:20 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

look at you using big words!

(2:20 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yuh

quit avoiding it

mr yuto is a sub

i can see it on headlines everywhere (☆▽☆)

i thought u were the kinda guy to want ur dick in a blender but i guess not

(2:20 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you're not even funny

and uh no. i'm not talking about this. i don't even know you

(2:21 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

we've been in the same class like every year since 5th grade !!!!!!

(2:21 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

three years you were in a different class

(2:21 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

whatever

MY POINT IS

u do know me (-公- ;)

(2:22 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

perhaps

(2:22 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

god

(2:22 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

we aren't friends, is what i meant

(2:22 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yeah yeah i get it u can stop saying it now

(2:22 p.m.)

_Read 2:22 p.m.  
_

 

don’t leave me on read!（＞μ＜＃）

(2:38 p.m.)

 

COME BACK (ó﹏ò｡)

OK IM SORRY AND I DIDNR LOOK AT UR DICK PICS

(2:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you said you looked at the messages

(2:45 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

well uh

no I was too scarfed

scared* but go off autocorrect

(2:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

scared? why? YOU have a dick

unless you don't. which is cool too

(2:46 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i do have one but they're SCARY.

(2:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

they're dicks, karen, not vaginas

(2:46 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i jusr CHOKED

idk how annelise from bio thoughr u were striaghgt in 8th grade LMFOAFOO

(2:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

idk how you made it through English.

(2:46 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

fuck off this is texting not creative writing

which.. texting could be a form of creative writing?

want me to write a paragraph abt ur dingaling?

ooo what abt a poem

(2:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

the "dingaling" you were “too scared” to look at?

(2:46 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yes .

/ oh that peen,

it made weak.

i could not look

it had me Shook. \

(ﾉ∇≦*)

(2:47 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

do you not have any hobbies??

anything?

(2:47 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i probs do more than u asshat

(2:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what do you do

(2:48 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

WELL SINCE YOU ASKED

i’m in theater, i swim, i'm in choir. i used to be on an archery team for 4 years but then the coach got caught shoving his willy in Ben Kavinsky and the program got shut down kjfkdsjfk. uhhh i used to do soccer? and volleyball too

theres probably more idk i cant think rn ༼⌐■ل͟■༽

(2:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

holy shit

(2:50 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

see! told ya (─‿─)

(2:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you win

now you have to tell me why you were scared

(2:52 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

are u seriously asking me why i DIDNT view ur nudes

it is because i am a respectable gentleman

(2:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah definitely not that

(2:52 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

HMPH 〴⋋_⋌〵

but no it was just weird. like i wanted to see just for shits n giggles but that’s ur privacy man

dont want a repeat of last year hahaha

(2:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

last year?

(2:54 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh that cursed year

(2:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

last year was pretty good to me

(2:54 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yeah well fUck you man

(2:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you probably wish

(2:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

at least be confident with your teasing

this is painful to watch

(2:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

so stop watching then.

oh wait i guess you CANT NOW THAT YOURE MONITORING MY PHONE AGAINST MY PERMISSION

(2:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

im monitoring lots of ppls phones in our class

u aint special honey

(2:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

well could you stop?

i don't give a shit about the others, but i like my privacy

(2:56 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

there is no privacy in the cyber world

(2:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sorry, i meant ****i want you to stop monitoring my phone because you make me uncomfortable and i don't want you seeing what i do in my free time, thanks

typo, sorry

(2:57 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

sure thing

sorry

(2:57 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

good

(2:57 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

was that u being mad?

(2:59 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

no. you don't want to see me mad

(3:00 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

it was kinda hot tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

no homo

(3:00 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you could've continued monitoring my phone if you didn't say anything so why did you?

(3:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

jesus dude i DO have a life

i dont just sit on my phone all day long and read every text message on ppls phones

i mean i do sometimes but that's beside the point. i was just testing out the software bc my dad got a new one. i didn't mean to ACTUALLY TEXT YOU

rip me

(3:01 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

whatever

(3:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

does this mean ur mad at me (」ﾟДﾟ」

r u not gonna introduce me to wooseok?????

(3:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

who said i was

(3:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

HARSH

dont do this to meeeee（ｉДｉ）

(3:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

fine but don't complain when it all goes horribly wrong

(3:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

YAY ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆

wait. horribly wrong??

how will it do that........

(3:03 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh you know it will

it always does with you

(3:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

uh what's that supposed to mean

(3:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

it menas ur a fuck up

(3:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

heh

menas

oh and why hippo???

(3:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what

(3:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why is my contact hippo

(3:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

because you're fat and ugly, just like one.

(3:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ur a real romantic

im flattered

(3:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

~<o

(3:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

is that a fucking tampon

(3:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

No it's me swimming away

fuck i messed up

~>o

there

(3:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

who even are you honestly

oh n can i get ur snapchat

(3:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i don't have one

(3:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

WHAT

how are u gonna send nudes tho ⊛ठ̯⊛

(3:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you already know the answer to that... t(-.-t)

(3:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh hey u used an emoticon!!!!!!!!!

ur L E A R N I N G ~

im rubbing off on u (⌒∇⌒)

(3:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

in that case, time to say goodbye

(3:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

bye bye

sleep well

(3:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

it's the middle of the afternoon

(3:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

shhhh (=ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

(3:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i stg

(3:08 p.m.)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Today 4:45 PM

 **hippo** :

helloooooooo ヾ(＾∇＾)

yutoooooooooooooooooooooo (ノ^∇^)

my sunshineeeeeeeeeeeee ヾ(☆▽☆)

my favoriute personnnnnnn (○ﾟε^○)

(4:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i should have seen this coming.

(4:46 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

thats what she said

or... #twss

PEE. i guess

(4:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what

(4:47 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

idk ignore that bc we have IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO (ΦзΦ)

(4:47 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i wonder why i’m suddenly dreading life

(4:47 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

understandable

(4:47 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

have a nice day

(4:47 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

wait

did u just

(4:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what do you want i'm busy

(4:48 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why are u always busy tho (◕︿◕✿)

(4:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

why can't you take a fucking hint.

the world may never know

(4:48 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ouch

(4:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what do you want?

is it Wooseok again?

(4:48 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

pfffffttttt ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱

(4:49 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

of course

i can't exactly introduce u guys if u never come to school

(4:49 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yeah u can just meet up with us outside school

(4:49 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

hell no

(4:49 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh im sorry does that infringe on your precious time with ur boyfriend

(4:49 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

he's not my boyfriend

Wooseok is a giant child and is annoying as fuck

i love him but he's like a brother to me

(4:49 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

b r o t h e r z o n e d

(4:49 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

he still sleeps with his fucking """"blankey""""

who the fuck does that?

and why the heck does he like ME of all people

(4:49 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

hold the phone

he what now

(4:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh yeah he likes me

has for four years now

(4:50 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

AND U DIDNR THINK TO TELL ME????

WHAT THE

(4:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i didn't think it necessary

(4:50 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yuto u shady fucker

cant believe i trusted u (ಠ ∩ಠ)

(4:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah how does it feel now mr I MONITOR MY CLASSMATES' PHONES WIHTOUT TELLING THEM

(4:51 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

honestly feels kinda awful lmfao

(4:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

tough luck

(4:51 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i dont understand

like why YOU? （￣ー￣；

ewwwww

(4:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

thank you, hyunggo. means a lot to me

(4:51 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

but like WHY

UR SO DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER

AND UR WEIRD

U SAID SO URSELD

(4:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

while i appreciate the sentiment and ALL of these FABULOUS compliments, i dont give a flying fuck and dont know why to begin with.

ask him that yourself

he's an enigma

(4:52 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i canr do that if u hAVENT INTROUD=UCED US TO EACHOFHER

(4:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm surprised i can still read that

and sorry i'm not invested in your stupid fucking love life

in case you didn't know, i also have one of my own

(4:53 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

no way

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

??

(4:53 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

no FUCKING way u have a love life

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

everyone does asshole

(4:53 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

not ppl like u

(4:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

such a way with words

i'm swooning

(4:54 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

which isnt smth ur supposed to be doing

(4:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

says who

(4:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

says me

(4:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

and why, may i ask, do you say that?

(4:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

thats illegal

(4:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i’m almost 18

(4:56 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

no not like that

its just

ugh

(4:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

don’t ugh me

spit it out

(4:56 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

u cant have a love life before me bc thats unfair and also ik ur attractive but im cuter so i shouldve found someone to date already so no u cant do that bc i say so

there

happy?

(4:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

not particularly

(4:57 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ok edgelord

and whatever. idk why im talking to u abt this

it just seems unfair

(4:57 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

hey i'm sure you'll find someone that's not Wooseok to date

like u said, ur alright looking

(4:57 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

man u rlly suck at this whole comforting thing

i said i was cute??? not 'alright looking'??????????????

(4:57 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that is an unnecessary amount of question marks

(4:58 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

suck my ass

(4:58 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

bone app the tea

(4:59 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

speaking of boning

(4:59 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i swear upon all things holy

literally just-

(4:59 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

whaaaaattttt

it wasnt even anyrhing sexual (＞△＜Uu

(4:59 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that is a lie and everyone knows it

(5:00 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yknow

i hate to break it to ya

but i dont actually wanna be texting u if its u that wooseok likes

but then again i dont have another way to meet him so i guess i gotta deal wit chu

BUT ur kinda annoying and mean so thats the tea

(5:00 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

might i remind you that you are also annoying and mean?

i do apologize. i thought it was common knowledge by now

(5:00 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i am a BABY

i couldnt hurt a fly (┼д┼;)

(5:00 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

uh huh

(5:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

what makes u so certain im a bad person?

u know next to nothing about me

(5:01 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i have receipts.

(5:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

(☼Д☼)

why do u end ur texts with periods its so intimidating

r u contstantly mad????

(5:01 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

hardly

i just don't like you

(5:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

but WHY

WHYWHWYWHWYWHWWYWHYWWHWYWHYYYYY

I LITERALLY----

SO MANY QUESRIONTS IM MAD

(5:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

come to school tomorrow and you can meet Wooseok.

then we won't have to deal with this or hash out the details.

capish?

(5:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

im kind of curious now

what does mr yuto the cold faced boy really think of me (꒪⌓꒪)

(5:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i just told you

(5:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yeah but i mean the DEEP feelings

that r deeeeeep down

the ones u hide

(5:03 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

nahhhh sorry. don't even got anything on u because of how irrelevant u are

(5:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

well i NEVER

even i have deeper feelings for ppl

i know! crazy right! even ME aka mr bitch baby kino

(5:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

good for you

(5:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

thanks

i guess

(5:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

come to school tomorrow.

(5:11 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

roger that ｄ(*￣o￣)

(5:12 p.m.)

 


	6. Chapter 6

Today 11:44 AM

 **yuto** :

dude i can't believe you fucking bailed.

should've known.

(11:44 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

i tried to come to school (゜ロ゜)

dont be mean to me (;﹏;)

(11:46 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

bullshit.

what excuse do you have this time? ur cat died?

(11:46 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

no but something was going on

i would've come i swear

i promise i will tomorrow

(11:48 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

hmmm i wonder why i get the feeling that's a lie

your promises don't mean jack shit

(11:55 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

why are u mad

(11:55 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm not mad

(11:56 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

sure ok and im oprah's cousin

(11:57 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

tone down on the sarcasm honey

(11:57 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

yep definitely mad

(11:58 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

and you care because...?

(11:58 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

uh maybe bc ur being an ass to me for no reason?? lol???

(11:59 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm an ass to everyone. get over yourself

(12:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

except wooseok apparently (¬､¬)

(12:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what makes you say that

(12:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ur obviously nice to him otherwise he wouldnt like u

duh

(12:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

he's a dumbass

he'd like anyone if they breathed in his direction

(12:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

u dont give him much credit

(12:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

ha

well i'm the one that knows him, aren't i?

(12:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yea

(12:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

good talk.

(12:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

um

(12:10 p.m.)

_Read 12:11 p.m._

 

i know you're mad right now, but i just have to ask because i'm a nice and awesome person...

(12:33 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what?

(12:33 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

are you like...okay???

(12:34 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

the fuck?

(12:34 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

shut up im trying to apologize

(12:34 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

stellar job you're doing there.

(12:35 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i'm SORRY, ok? it was out of my control...

(12:36 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

coming to school was?

(12:36 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

uh yeah

(12:36 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

why?

(12:36 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

sure ur not like. out murdering anyone??? ur acting weird

(12:37 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you're changing the subject but ok

(12:38 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

.

(12:40 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sigh.

i think i came up with a compromise since you're too " shy " to talk to Wooseok like a normal human being apparently

(12:42 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

what is it?

(12:42 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you'll see.

(12:43 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

now i'm scared.........(゜Д゜;)

(12:43 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

:)

(12:45 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

definitely scared. (ʘ言ʘ╬)

(12:45 p.m.)

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy ^ↀᴥↀ^  
> i changed a few things about the previous chapters. the story is just picking up now lol i hope u guys enjoy! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

iMessage 4:44 PM

**Group (3)**

**To: hippo, WOOseok**

**yuto** :

Wooseok, this is the guy i've been telling you about

(4:44 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

what the fuck kinda introduction is that

u been talkin shit? (ಠ ∩ಠ)

(4:44 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

hey now

you were the one that wanted this

(4:45 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

this is ur master plan?

disappointing （（（(T-T*)）））

(4:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you have any better ideas?

...don't bother answering that.

(4:45 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i have lots of good ideas!!! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

(4:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sure

(4:46 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i came out for a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

(4:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

boohoo

(4:46 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Oh hello

What did I miss???????

(4:47 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

just this fucking hippo complaining

so not much

(4:47 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

(´,_ゝ`)

i dont think i deserved that

ive been NICE to you recently

im calling child protective sercvices

(4:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

*services

(4:48 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

OH MY GODDDDD

SHUT UPPPPPP

(4:48 p.m.)

 

 **WOO** **seok** :

I gotta agree with the little guy on that one

(4:48 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

little ?

(4:49 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Oh I’m sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It’s just becuz ur shorter than me

It’s a bad habit haha sorry

(4:49 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

oh

no ur fine! i dont mind

(4:50 p.m.)

 

 **yuto** :

hyunggo how tall are you? 4’0?

(4:50 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

do you want to Die.

(4:50 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Hey let’s not get violent now haha

(4:50 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you're right. idk how hyunggo could survive a fight. wouldn't want to accidentally trample him /:

(4:50 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Wait is your name Hyunggo??

Did I miss something ?

(4:51 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

no yuto just likes calling me that bc he's a meanie（；へ：）

(4:51 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Aw I’m sorry! <3

What should I call you?

(4:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

god i'm gonna throw up

(4:51 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why did u add urself if ur gonna be an obnoxious prick

(4:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

gotta watch over my kid x

(4:52 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Yutooooo T.T

(4:52 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

now IM gonna throw up

(4:53 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Ignore him

I heard people at school calling u Kino. Is that like a nickname?

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

no it's his hidden identity

(4:53 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Really???

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you're an idiot.

(4:54 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

:(

(4:54 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

yuto do u wanna FIGHT

im ready to go

name when and where

ill take u down

(4:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

with what? all of your 4 feet of height?

(4:54 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

(눈_눈)

n yes thats my nickname! u can call me that if u want to +.(*'v`*)+

(4:54 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Okay!

Those emoticons are cute. I like them

(4:55 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

REALLY?

omg thank u (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

no one appreciates them

(4:55 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

They should!!

Are u Japanese too?

(4:55 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

nah lol

(4:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

he's just a weeb

(4:56 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

AM NOT

(4:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

can't hear u over how loud that lie is

(4:56 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Aren't u a weeb Yuto?

(4:56 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

how can i be a weeb if i'm Japanese

(4:56 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Isn't that what weeb means....?

(4:57 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

oh god protect this child

too innocent for this world

(4:57 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

technically speaking, you'd be a weeb, Wooseok

(4:57 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

But

I’m Korean

(4:57 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

i thought u were american

(4:58 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Oh no I'm korean (: I only visited America once when I was young

(4:58 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

if Wooseok isn't a lesbian OR American, what does that make hyunggo

(4:58 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ur mom

(4:58 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i felt myself lose brain cells reading that.

(4:59 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

didnt know u still had any after u died.

(4:59 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

it would not be possible to message you without at least a few. whatever ones i had i have now lost tho

(4:50 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

looks like im the next to be top in class then ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

(4:50 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

I’m top in my class

(4:50 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

forreal? danggg

smart boi ｡+ﾟ.。+。(´ω｀*)♪♪

(4:50 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

I’m pretty average actually

(4:50 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

dont be modest. im sure ur rlly smart (^_<)～☆

(4:51 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Haha thank you

(4:51 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

٩(^ᴗ^)۶

(4:51 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Cute

(4:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

stop flirting you fucking gays

how to bleach eyes

(4:51 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

LEAVE then

neither of us want u here anyway

right wooseok?

(4:51p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Uh

(4:51 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

W00000000000000000W

(4:52 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

I want you here @yuto

Don’t go

(4:52 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

it rlly do be like that sometimes

(^-人-^)

guess thats what crushes do to u

(4:52 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Crushes...?

(4:52 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeahhhh hyunggo. like ur one to talk

(4:52 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i havent the faintest idea what you are insinuating

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

denial is the food of the foolish

(4:53 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

literally never heard thaj saying before

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

maybe you should look it up in a dictionary

OH WAIT

guess u wouldn't know how to use one

(4:53 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

JOKES ON U DICTIONARIES DONT HAVE SAYINGS IN THEM

(4:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

wanna ask your crush for clarification on that?

(4:54 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yeah no thanks

(4:54 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

You have a crush?

(4:54 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yes

(4:55 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

What

(4:55 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

what

(4:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

not me u fucks.

i'm talking about mr obsessive stalker over here

(4:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

excuse me????

(4:55 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Does she go to our school?

(4:55 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

HAHAHAHAHA

gold

(4:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

uh yeah

(4:57 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Do I know her? What's her name?

(4:57 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

um

(4:57 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

this is too good

(4:57 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

What are you talking about?

(4:58 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh nothing

nothing at all

(4:58 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

?

(5:34 p.m.)

**hippo left the conversation.**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Today 6:01 PM

 **hippo** :

yutooooo (´皿｀;)

can u add me back (;Д;)

(6:01 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

why did you leave then

(6:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i got scared (இ﹏இ`｡)

and u weren't helping at all

(6:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

uh huh.

well you met Wooseok so now there's no reason to continue that chat

i hate group chats with a passion.

(6:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

u sound like an old man

who doesn't like gcs??

(6:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

me

(6:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

that...was a rhetorical question but ok

JUST ADD ME BACK PLS

(6:03 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you have his number now. just text him

you even said i wasn't helping anything

(6:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i cant (╥_╥)

(6:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what NOW

(6:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

dont be meannnn (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

(6:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you are such a weird person

(6:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

just think abt it??????????

pweaseeeeee

for meeeee? (つд⊂)

(6:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

no

not for you

(6:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

for who then

(6:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

Wooseok

(6:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

what about him

(6:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

he wont get off my ass

he's convinced i've somehow offended you and that's why you left

(6:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

he would be correct then ತಎತ

(6:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

drama queen

(6:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

hey id message him if i could!

(6:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

why can't you

(6:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

im scared (ⅈ▱ⅈ)

(6:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

LMAO WHY THO

he's a really nice kid

(6:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i told u im shy (ーー;)

(6:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

shy my ass

you have no problem pestering me. just do the same with him and i'm sure it'll be fine

(6:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

well you're different

(6:11 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

how so?

(6:11 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

you'll chew me out if ur actually mad

(6:11 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

remind me how that's a good thing

(6:11 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

LET ME FINISH ノಠ_ಠノ

you'll let me know when i've fucked up

wooseok seems...different. like he'd be too nice to tell me i'm going too far

that's kind of scary

(6:12 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what do you mean by going too far?

(6:12 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh um like my jokes

a lot of people don't like me because they think i'm obnoxious lmaooooo

(6:15 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

"they would be correct then"

(6:15 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

you really suck

(6:16 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah yeah

i think you're fine.

(6:16 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yeah?

(6:17 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah.

like we all know you're obnoxious so idk why anyone would be surprised at this point. some people just like different things in people. you're not everyone's cup of tea. so what?

(6:18 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh

i guess your right

(6:19 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

*you're

(6:19 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

IT WAS AN ACCIDEFNT

(’益’)

(6:19 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

your grammar is inexcusable

(6:20 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

HMPH.

(6:20 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sigh

(6:20 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

r u mad

(6:20 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what

(6:20 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why the sigh ?

(6:21 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

IF YOU WANT

then i'll add you back...

god

who am i turning into

(6:21 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

REALLYYYYY??????

OMGGMG YUTO

(〇*>∀<)ゞ★☆

A REAL MAN RIGHT HEREREEE

THANJ YOU !!!!!!

ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°

(6:21 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's all it took?

wow.

(6:22 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

mhmmmm (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+

(6:22 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm too nice tbh

(6:22 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

u are the bestest (☆uεu☆)ZZzz

(6:23 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sure am

(6:23 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

dont be mean in the gc 人´･皿･)

(6:23 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm always mean.

(6:23 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

NUH UH

U WERE EJUST NICE TO ME

(6:24 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i don't know what you're talking about.

(6:24 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

mr stone cold yuto is actually nice

(●♡∀♡)˖◛⁺⑅♡

(6:24 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

don't get used to it

(6:24 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

roger that ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

(6:25 p.m.)

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda long but it was fun to write lmao  
> ALSO TW FOR PICTURES/MENTIONS OF KNIVES/BLOOD. i hadn’t even thought to put a warning but someone thankfully brought it to my attention. i’m sorry to anyone that was made uncomfortable!!

iMessage 6:26 PM

Group (4)

 **hippo** :

yayyyyyy {*≧∀≦}

i got added back ꈍ .̮ ꈍ

(6:26 p.m.)

 

 **SS dickfuck** :

who's this scrub

(6:26 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

wh

(6:26 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's hyunggo

ignore him

(6:27 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

so mean（πーπ）

(6:27 p.m.)

 

 **SS dickfuck** :

what kinda name is hyunggo

(6:27 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

im sure urs isnt any better

(6:28 p.m.)

 

 **SS dickfuck** :

excuse me?

you wanna repeat that twerp?

(6:28 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

u wanna fucknig fight man???

(6:28 p.m.)

 

 **SS dickfuck** :

yeah how does my foot down ur throat sound

(6:28 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

almost as good as mine up ur ass

(6:28 p.m.)

 

 **SS dickfuck** :

gay

(6:29 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

u got a problem with that?

(6:29 p.m.)

 

 **SS dickfuck** :

not unless you do

(6:29 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

What is happening...

(6:29 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

WOOSEOK

ugh

who is this guy

(6:29 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

That's Shinwon

He's actually pretty nice

(6:30 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

THE GUY THAT YUTO SENDS NUDES TO????!?!?!?????

(6:30 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

What

(6:30 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

?

(6:30 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

uh

(6:31 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

explain.

(6:31 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

^

(6:31 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

they're just nudes yall

chill

(6:31 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

jUsT nUdES

(6:31 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

did i fucking stutter?

(6:31 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Oh boy

(6:32 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

in case u guys forgot,,,,

YUTO DOESNT SEND NUDES OR DO ANYTHING REMOTELY SIMILAR

THIS IS WEIRD

WTF

W T F

(6:32 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

well he does.

i mean

i would know c;

(6:32 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

I Did Not Need To Know This.

(6:33 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

now available on iTunes

sponsor me pls

my youtube is xxminecraftkingxx

(6:33 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

GUCVVDJ

(6:33 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

I like that Yuto is avoiding this conversation

(6:34 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

hes probs scared

( ʘ̆ ╭͜ʖ╮ ʘ̆ )

(6:34 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

oh no

pls tell me we dont got another weeb in this chat

u guys r too much

shinwon.exe has stopped working

(6:34 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

IMNOT A WEEEB

U ARE U BUTTCHEEK

(6:35 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

no swearing on my christian server

(6:35 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

You're Christian?

(6:35 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

im a satanist and dont u forget it

(6:35 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

` ͜ʖ´

(6:36 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

why am i even in this chat tho

(6:36 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

yeah no one wants u here

good question

(6:36 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

i can find out where you live

shut the fuck up before u get smacked tf up

(6:37 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

somehow i doubt that

what are u? 12?

(6:37 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Oh no....

(6:37 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

.

(6:38 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Why would you provoke him...

(6:38 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:39 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

um ok ?

(6:39 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:40 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

0-0

(6:40 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:41 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

u dont scare me

(6:41 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:41 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Hyung please

(6:41 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

ill fuck u up

(6:42 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Don't you live in America?

(6:42 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

U DO???

(6:42 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

wooseok

honey

sweetie

have you never seen vine

(6:43 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Vine? The app?

(6:43 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

yeah its an app

or.......it WAS.

(눈_눈)

(6:43 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

My friend Hyojong showed me a few videos

I didn't get it

(6:44 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

my eyes

MY EYES

(6:44 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

C U R S E D

(6:44 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

yuto take him away

i cant take this anymore

(6:44 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

idk how to feel abt the fact that wooseok doesnt know vine.............

honestly im in shock

who ARE you

(6:45 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Me? I'm Wooseok. You know this already

(6:45 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

GOD

JESUS

(6:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you called?

(6:45 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yuto !

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

(6:45 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

finally decided to show up huh

tsk

(6:45 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

did you just type out tsk

(6:45 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what did i come back to

(6:45 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

im being bullied

save me (⋟﹏⋞)

(6:46 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

yuto

(6:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what

(6:46 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

who is the 4th kid here

the one that keeps roasting me.

(6:46 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

im not a kid !

(6:46 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

ok kid

(6:46 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's satan.

he's 4 feet tall and has a daddy kink

(6:47 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

well hello then

(6:47 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

SHUT THEFFUCKKCKK UPP

IM 5'10

(6:47 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

short

cute

(6:47 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

well how tall are YOU then

(6:48 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

~~He didn't deny the daddy kink~~

(6:48 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

im 6'0

(6:48 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

yeah FUCK YOU

(6:48 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i called dibs 5 years ago

(6:49 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:49 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Where are you getting so many knife pictures

(6:49 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

this magical thing called

(wait for it)

g o o g l e

(6:49 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

shinwons fbi agent showing up @ his house like

(6:50 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

HAHAHHAHAHA

(6:50 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

then finding yutos nudes likeeeee

(6:50 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

FUCK I LOVE SPONGEBOB MEMES

u sir

good taste

(6:51 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

aw

(6:52 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Shinwon in America

(6:52 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

woOOSOEKKK FKJDSFHNKSDBK

(6:52 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

dont start with me kid

(6:52 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

:(

(6:52 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

dont make him sad!!

(6:53 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

how to leave your own group chat

(6:53 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

easy

(6:53 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

(6:54 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

IM GONONANA PEEEEEE

SROP

(6:54 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Ew

Don't do that

(6:54 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

____ has a pee kink confirmed

(6:54 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

wow cant even say my name? i see how it is

(6:54 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

no one told me what it is

dont get sassy with me mister

(6:54 p.m.)

 

 **yuto** :

i told you. that's satan

(6:55 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why r u popping in every 67 years

(6:55 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Shinwon, that's Kino

Kino, that's Shinwon

(6:55 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

see was that so hard

wait

.

.

.

( ͡ʘ╭͜ʖ╮͡ʘ)

#twss

(6:56 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

h

(6:56 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Kino is in a different class, but we're in the same grade.

He's cool so be nice to him

(6:56 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

w-wooseok......

(6:56 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

i-i don't feel so good...

(6:57 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

SHUT THE UFKC UP

I HATE YOU

STOP

DIE

IM GONNA PEE ON YOU

(6:57 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

What's with you and pee...

(6:57 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

can u guys shut up please

ur blowing my phone up

(6:57 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

could be blowing other things but u playin

(6:58 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

SKDSJKDSJK

(6:58 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Yuto, you can mute the chat!

(6:59 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

what are you even doing

(6:59 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

working

(6:59 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yOU WORK????

(6:59 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

^^^

(6:59 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

He works at a bakery

(7:00 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

how do u know so much abt him

(7:00 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

best friend privileges

(7:00 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

shoulda figured

hmph .

r barkeries even open this late tho

(7:01 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

barkeries

(7:01 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

He stays later to help close the shop and prepare the next day's baked goods

(7:01 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

wow what a nerd

(7:02 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

thats rich coming from you

(7:02 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

(7:03 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

DONT USE MY KNIVES AGAINST ME

(7:03 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

Not this again...

(7:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i get off in 20 mins

Wooseok do you want to come over?

(7:04 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

Yeah!!

(7:04 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

look at that excitement

disgusting

(7:04 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

can i come to

(7:05 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

*too

(7:05 p.m.)

**SSdickfuck named the conversation "let me fuckign BREATHE"**

**yuto** :

i'll pick u up when i get off

(7:06 p.m.)

 **WOOseok** :

okayyy !

(7:06 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

get a room

(7:06 p.m.)

 

**SSdickfuck named the conversation "why am i always ignored"**

**hippo** :

wow mood

(7:06 p.m.)

**SSdickfuck named the conversation "its just me n this loser"**

**hippo named the conversation "ew"**

**SSdickfuck named the conversation "wOw  mOoD"**

**hippo** :

ヾ(‘∀｀=ヽ)※．；，゜☆

(7:10 p.m.)

 

 **SSdickfuck** :

perhaps i threw up a little in my mouth

(7:10 p.m.)

 

 **hippo** :

(7:11 p.m.)

 

 **WOOseok** :

THAT'S IT.

(7:11 p.m.)

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait!!!

 Today 7:30 PM

 **SSdickfuck** :

yo do u really have a daddy kink

(7:30 p.m.)

 **kino** :

BLOCKED AND REPORTED.

(7:30 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

interesting .

here's my business card

(7:30 p.m.)

 **kino** :

where does yuto pick up you people

(7:31 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

off the side of the road,

from the inside of a pentagram...

depends what mood he's in and how many burritos he's had

(7:31 p.m.)

 **kino** :

i dont even wanna know...

（￣Ω￣）

(7:31 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

oh but you do

(7:31 p.m.)

 **kino** :

what does THAT mean

(7:32 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

my gaydar is going off the charts

you, sir, are repressing things

(7:32 p.m.)

 **kino** :

congratulations captain obvious

i'm a 17 y/o teenage boy

（；￣д￣）

(7:33 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

hey u ever watch supernatural ?

(7:33 p.m.)

 **kino** :

uh no?

(7:33 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

too bad

(7:33 p.m.)

 **kino** :

...okayyy?

(7:34 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

you may go back to mentally planning to ensnare a middle-aged man with questionable morals and declining health

wear protection kids

(7:34 p.m.)

 **kino** :

I DONT HAVE A DADDY KINK

(7:34 p.m.)

 **SSdickfuck** :

c;

(7:34 p.m.)

 


	11. Chapter 11

Today 8:01 PM

 **hippo** :

your friends scare me.

(8:01 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

at least i HAVE friends .

(8:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

...

you didnt have to come for me like that -.-

ok but fr what do u see in that guy

(8:01 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what guy

(8:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

Shinwon aka the depressed stoner guy that uses humor as a defense mechanism

(8:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you sure that ain't you?

(8:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

that's not me bc unlike s.s. dickface, i am actually FUNNY

(8:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i hate to say this

and it pains me

but ...

you're the only person that laughs at your jokes

(8:02 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

#friendshipGoals

(8:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that gave me war flashbacks to 2012

suddenly i'm a white girl that loves chai tea and ugg boots

(8:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

you really are a white chick inside

(8:03 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you caught me

(8:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

hey but seriously,,

what do u see in sinwon

(8:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i don't understand the nature of this inquiry

(8:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh shut UP

you know what i mean

(8:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

do i?

(8:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why do u like him lol

(8:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh

idk

(8:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

bitch you dONT KN O W??

I CALL BULLSHIT

(8:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

remind me when it was ever your business

(8:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i was just curious jesus

am i not allowed to discuss yer love life, y(ut)oda?

(8:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

was that a double pun

(8:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yes

(8:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

chaotic evil

(8:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why wont u just tell me!!!!!!!111

i wanna KNOW

im curious why u sent pics of ur dingaling to that....trash

(8:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

shinwon isn't trash.

(8:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

sorry did i hurt ur boyfriend's feelings?

(8:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

we're not dating

(8:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yea i can tell

(8:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

??

(8:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yall arent exactly selling the whole I'm Taken And In Love mumbo jumbo

(8:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i guess

(8:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

so why him

(8:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

he's pretty nice and listens to me

and doesn't ask unnecessary questions

(8:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

mr yuto is a dictator in the making

hope ur not puttin anything in his coolaid

(8:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

hilarious

(8:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

he texted me asking abt my """daddy kink"""

(8:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

sounds about right

(8:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

that doesnt make u mad?

(8:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

lol no?

(8:11 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh well if u like him then wouldn't it bother u that he's texting incriminating things to other guys

(8:11 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's hardly incriminating

besides, i'm not really like that

(8:11 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

so in other words u don't care

(8:11 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yup

(8:12 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh ok

cool

(8:12 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

got tired of Wooseok that quickly?

called itttttttttttttttt

(8:12 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

no thats not it

(8:12 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

alright so what is it then?

(8:12 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

its nothing

(8:13 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

it so clearly isn't but okay

(8:13 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

random, but do u watch supernatural

(8:14 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah why

(8:14 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

no reason

(8:15 p.m.)

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coughcough the ship is sailing cough
> 
> TW for a mentioned possible overdose. it's melatonin but reader's discretion is advised

Today 2:33 AM

 **hippo** :

heyyyy

(2:33 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you still have no regard for other people's sleep schedules, i see.

what is it this time?

(2:34 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

i cant sleeeeeep

im bored )):

(2:34 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

why can't you sleep?

(2:34 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

im not really sure

i took a crap ton of melatonin lololol but its not working for sum reason??

(2:35 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

how much did you take?

(2:35 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

uhhh like...

15 pills? i think?

(2:35 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

DUDE

how many milligrams is that?

(2:35 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

how should i know

why isn't it workinggggg ):

(2:36 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

taking too much can actually have the opposite effect

(2:36 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

well fuck me

(2:36 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'd prefer not to

(2:36 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

ur mean to me even in my last moments (*TｰT)

(2:37 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you're not dying. you can't die from a melatonin overdose

...at least i don't think...

(2:37 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING ME FEEL BETTER NOT WORSE

(2:37 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

sorry. why'd you take so much tho? stupid

(2:37 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

when i say i was DISRESPECTED.

(2:37 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

just calm down and try to relax, ok?

(2:38 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

my head hurts

and so do my eyes

ergggggeggfddh

(2:38 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

are you sick or something?

(2:39 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

something like that /:

(2:39 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

is that why you haven't been at school?

(2:39 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

you noticed?

(2:39 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

well yeah. it's been like a straight week you've been absent. how have you not been expelled yet?

(2:40 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

the principle feels bad for me so she makes exceptions

:-)

(2:40 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you say that like this happens a lot

(2:40 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

aha

(2:41 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

so it does then.

(2:41 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

aw don't go feeling bad for me now yuto

(2:42 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

wouldn't dream of it

(2:42 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

yea

(2:42 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

so what are you doing then? if you're not sleeping

(2:45 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

staring at this wall

(2:46 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

that doesn't really sound healthy

(2:46 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

nothing about me is healthy.

(2:50 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

uh you okay there?

(2:50 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh totally

(2:51 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

if you say so.

(2:51 a.m.)

_Read 3:01 a.m._

 

okay now you've got me worrying. the fuck are you doing staring at a wall for?

(3:06 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

ever wonder about cows?

(3:07 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

um.. no?

(3:07 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

too bad

(3:08 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what about them?

(3:09 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

well they live their whole lives eating the same corn shit and being beefed up with growth hormones so they're nice and fat for market. and then they're loaded on a truck and killed.

that's fucking depressing. cows deserve better

(3:10 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

most animals do. but what has you thinking about them at three in the morning...?

(3:10 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

i feel like a cow

#twss

AHAHAAH

(3:11 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i think the melatonin is taking effect. you're definitely not in your right mind

(3:12 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

ah yes. i'm insane. of course.

(3:12 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i didn't say that...

i think you should tell your family you took too much. better safe than sorry

and drink some water

(3:13 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

i dunnooo

theyll be mad if i wake them and water tastes grossssss

(3:13 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

well.. then just sit tight for now. it'll eventually wear off.

~~i hope.~~

(3:14 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

ok.

are u going back to sleep?

(3:14 a.m.)

_Read 3:14 a.m._

 

yuto ?

(3:20 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

do you want me to?

(3:21 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

haha

how chivalrous

(3:22 a.m.)

_Read 3:23 a.m._

 

um

can u stay up w me just a lil bit longer ?

(3:25 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

will you drink some water?

(3:25 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

yes mommm

(3:25 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

then yes

(3:25 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh

thank you

(3:26 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

don't mention it

(3:26 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

...

so are we dating now

(3:27 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

WATER. NOW.

(3:27 a.m.)

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if any of you guys are confused as to their background/how they met, that is intended lol. i left you in the dark because it's significant to the plot. however, there are hints thrown around everywhere soooo ☆=(ゝω･)/

Today 3:45 PM

 **hippo** :

ok but are u SURE we arent dating?

(3:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

quite positive.

(3:46 p.m.)

_Read 3:46 p.m._

 

Today 5:02 PM

 **hippo** :

how are you certain...

(5:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that would require me asking you out. which i have not done. it would also require me liking you.

(5:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

ya but we get along so well

(5:04 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

says who

(5:04 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

says me ofc

you gotta agree

(5:05 p.m.)

 

Today 7:34

 **hippo** :

STOP IGNORING ME

(7:34 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i’m at work calm down

(7:36 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

never tell a lady to calm down 

(7:36 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

good thing you aren’t one then.

(7:40 p.m.)

_Read 7:41 p.m._

 

Today 9:04 PM

 **hippo** :

just hear me out,,

we would have rlly attractive kids

(9:04 p.m.)

  **yuto** :

that would be inbreeding and last i checked, this isn’t Mississippi

(9:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

did i just get... b-brotherzoned? like wooseok?

⁀⊙﹏☉⁀

(9:05 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh yeah remember him? that’s the guy you supposedly like.

or at least you did five minutes ago. did something happen with him?

god...did you mention pee again

(9:06 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i have more class than that thank u v much

nothing happened. thats the point

(9:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you told me you wanted to get close to him. and from there you’ll eventually work up enough gumption to ask him out (highly unlikely, i know)

what happened to that?

(9:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

YOU WONT EVEN TELL ME IF HE LIKES GUYS

(9:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

why not ask him yourself

(9:07 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

im nkt gonna just walk up to him n be like ‘Yo u like dudes? cuz im lowkey tryna bang’

who does that???

(9:07 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you do.

(9:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

um no i dont

(9:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you did that with me three years ago...

(9:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

wh

(9:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

in front of the whole class.......

(9:08 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh yeah haha yikes no wonder u hated me

i forgot abt that

(9:08 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

*hate

(9:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

(☝◞‸◟)☞

(9:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

somehow i was the one that never lived that down, meanwhile everyone just thought u were *hilarious*

probably because i'd just came out and everyone thought it was a joke. that whole week was hell.

(9:09 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

wait what?

(9:09 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you don't know how many dudes i had coming up to me to ask me out

(9:10 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yo nice

(9:10 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

no it wasn't nice. they were making fun of me.

(9:11 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh

(9:11 p.m.)

_Read 9:12 p.m._

 

Today 12:12 AM

 **hippo** :

i'm sorry.

(12:12 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

for?

(12:13 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

for what happened then. and for being a douche

like i was mostly joking when i asked u out but

kinda not

(12:13 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

this IS an apology, right?

(12:13 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

stooopp im trying here

im not used to apologizing

(○´―`)ゞ

(12:14 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i can tell.

and it's alright. i guess

(12:14 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

shit wrong pic

(12:15 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

wtf

(12:15 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

do u forgive me? ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶

(12:16 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah sure whatever

(12:17 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

YAY ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

(12:17 a.m.)

_Read 12:17 a.m._

 

 

Today 4:44 a.m.

 **yuto** :

what did you mean you were mostly joking...?

(4:44 a.m.)

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the updates but i got randomly motivated. 
> 
> comments are appreciated !! (seriously.)

Today 4:45 AM

 **yuto** :

you up?

(4:45 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

am now

no thanks to you

(4:45 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh right yeah sorry. forgot some people actually sleep lmao

(4:45 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

u not been sleepin papi?

(4:46 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

not really

(4:46 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

imma fight ur insomnia

(4:47 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i need your help

(4:47 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

your wish is my command

what'll it be this time?

(4:48 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

information

(4:48 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

how boring

info on what?

(4:48 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

on second thought maybe not

(4:49 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

im not getting any more of your weird porn for you

u know how many viruses i got???

(4:49 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

no not that

and it's not THAT weird..

(4:49 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

mhmmmm

(4:50 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

neither of us know Spanish

(4:50 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

exactly!

now what is it?

(4:51 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you'll laugh.

(4:51 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

is this the place i pretend to promise i won't do just that

(4:51 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you suck

(4:52 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

you would know

(4:52 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

....

(4:52 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

dude u LITERALLY woke me up at FIVE AM ON A SCHOOL NIGHT

and now u wont even telll me WHY?

screw you

and not like the sexy kind of screw. i mean the angry kind involving a lot of slapping

on second thought.. u might like that

so vanilla sex then.

(4:53 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

never threaten me with vanilla sex ever again

(4:54 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

THEN TELL ME

(4:54 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

fine.

it's about this guy...

(4:54 a.m.)

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure anyone caught this, but the right side is the person whose POV it is. it's kinda like we're looking at their phone (if that makes sense) so the nicknames and contact names are the ones the person on the right side has created for the other person/people. for example, this chapter is from kino's perspective, and that's why it's just his name. he set wooseok's contact as "WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°" because he's extra and annoying

iMessage

Today 2:33 PM

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

Hello

(2:33 p.m.)

 **kino** :

hi !

(2:33 p.m.)

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

How are you?

(2:34 p.m.)

 **kino** :

i'm p good. hbu?

(2:34 p.m.)

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

Same

(2:34 p.m.)

 **kino** :

you need something?

wait that sounded rude.....i just mean,, u never text me so

(2:36 p.m.)

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

Oh haha well not really

I was just wondering why you haven't been at school

(2:36 p.m.)

 **kino** :

i been sick

(2:36 p.m.)

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

Aw

(ノAヽ)

I sowwy

(2:37 p.m.)

 **kino** :

sjdkhsjk

thats cute

its fine tho

（○゜ε＾○）

(2:37 p.m.)

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

Are you okay?

Taking medication?

(2:38 p.m.)

 **kino** :

yup yup

(2:38 p.m.)

 **WOOOOseokie ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°** :

What are you sick with?

(2:38 p.m.)

_Read 2:38 p.m._

 

Today 5:42 PM

 **kino** :

a cold.

(5:42 p.m.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely hope this is starting to creep people out ઊહઊ


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update the other day like i planned! i got sick and have been in bed since then (つд⊂)

 

Today 3:33 PM

 **yuto** :

hey

(3:33 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh wow u actually texted me first for once

(3:34 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i've texted you first lots of times

(3;34 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

only in my dreams

am i dreaming???

i dont remember falling asleep

(3:35 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you did last night

how are you feeling?

(3:35 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

aw is mr yuto worried abt me

(n’∀’)ηﾟ*｡:*!

(3:36 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

yes.

(3:36 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh

(3:36 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

so are you alright?

(3:36 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

perfecto

out here livin my best life

(3:37 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

are you still sick?

last we talked you nearly OD'd on melatonin...

(3:37 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

uh yeah looks like i wont be making it to school tomorrow

(3:38 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

is it the flu or something ?

(3:38 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

not exactly

(3:40 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

WELL?

(3:40 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

what

(3:40 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

what is it then?

(3:40 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

why do you care again ?

(3:41 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

oh yeah sure.

sorry for worrying i guess

(3:41 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

wait yuto im sorry

i havent been sleeping and its messing with my brain

i didnt mean that

(3:42 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

i probably didn't give you much reason to believe i care but i do. i'm not a shitty person

...mostly

so it's okay. why haven't u been sleeping tho?

(3:42 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

it isn't relaxing at my house

(3:43 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

music helps me with that. have you tried it?

(3:43 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

yea but it hurts to lie down

(3:45 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

how come?

(3:45 p.m.)

_Read 3:46 p.m._

 

i'm sorry if i'm overstepping or something but i can't really help you (if that's what you want, idk at this point) if i don't know what's going on.

you're not obligated to tell me tho...

(3:50 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

its embarassing

and makes me uncomfortable to talk about so

(3:51 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's fine

like i said, you don't have to tell me anything. i just wanted to make sure you're safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere lol

(3:53 p.m.)

_Read 3:53 p.m._

 

you ARE safe, right?

(4:01 p.m.)

_Read 5:00 p.m._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow this got really dark so here have some fluff

Today 3:10 AM

 **hippo** :

hey

(3:10 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

hi

(3:10 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

why r u awake

(3:10 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

why are you?

(3:10 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

fair point

(3:11 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you ok?

(3:11 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

stop asking me that

(3:11 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

okay geez

what do you want?

(3:11 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

i couldnt miss you? @・ェ・@

(3:12 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's not something people are in a habit of doing

(3:12 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

E D G E L O R D

(3:12 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm not usually missed at 3am either

(3:12 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

guess i'm special then Ꮚ˘ꍓ˘Ꮚ

(3:13 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

is that a sheep emoticon

(3:13 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

yes!!! im glad u noticed uwu

theyre so cuteeeeee

(3:13 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

how do you make them?

(3:14 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

u can get a keyboard !

(3:14 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

१|˚–˚|५

like that ?

(3:17 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

YES!

ur learning~~~~

ح˚௰˚づ

u finally gonna stop roasting me abt them now?

(3:17 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

perhaps

^（｀ω´ ）^ψ

(3:18 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

aaaaa cute

(★O∀O*)◇+｡

my baby's growing up

(3:18 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

(✪ฺܫ✪ฺ)

(3:19 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

(~￣³￣)~

(3:19 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

∋━━o(｀∀´oメ）～→

(3:19 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

|▼皿▼)b

(3:19 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ

(3:20 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

ꈍ .̮ ꈍ

(3:20 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

hey what's my contact?

(3:20 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

its just ur name

(3:21 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i thought you'd be more creative than that

(3:21 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

im trying my best o(｀^´*)

i wouldnt tell u what it is anyway

(3:21 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what why

(3:21 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

u'll make fun of me

【★´┏Д┓｀】ﾉ

(3:22 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

...

(3:22 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

U KNOW ITS TRUE

DONT EVEN TRY THAT U HOE

(3:22 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

try what? i'm not trying anything

(3:22 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

uh huhhhhh

(3:23 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

anyways

how're things with Wooseok?

(3:23 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

eh

(3:23 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

eh?

EH???

(3:23 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

did i stutter bitch?

(3:24 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

ugh have you been talking with Shinwon

(3:24 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

kinda

why?

jealous? ( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:24 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

never use that face again.

and no. you just sound like him

(3:24 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

good ( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:25 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

stop it

and why good?

(3:25 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:25 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i'm going to block you

(3:25 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:25 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

STOP.

(3:25 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

make me ( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:26 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

BLOCKED.

REPORTED.

(3:26 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:26 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

shut UP

(3:26 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

okok skjdhskhfskj

sorry

that was fun

just one more time

( ͡ຈ╭͜ʖ╮͡ຈ )

(3:27 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i was 2 seconds away from never speaking to you again

(3:27 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

NO

dont do that to me (ノAヽ)

(3:27 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you have 4837438792987 other friends to annoy

(3:27 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

that's actually 4837438792988

(3:28 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

.

(3:28 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

fjdksfhdsj

im jk i only have like 3 friends

id miss u （；へ：）

(3:28 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeahhhhhh sure

(3:28 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

im forreal here dawg

(3:28 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

WHO SAYS DAWG

(3:28 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

(3:28 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

(3:29 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

fjdkljsjfsk

my mom!

(3:29 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

go to sleep so you can get better and i can torment ur ass at school

(3:29 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

what are u my mom?

(3:30 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

that's mommy to you

(3:30 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

oh worm?

(3:30 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

GOODNIGHT

(3:31 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

hehe nighty night mommy

(3:31 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

(3:31 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

(3:32 a.m.)

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh somehow i put off updating for like... two months. SORRYYYY

Today 7:13 AM

 **yuto** :

anything to report?

(7:13 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

not really

ur boo got a mad--err medical history tho

(7:15 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what does that mean?

is he sick?

and he's not my boo

(7:15 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

yea yea sure

uh not sure what hes sick with but his school record isn't the cleanest

did u know he used to get in fights?? him??? i have to laugh

(7:16 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

yeah he used to fight kids all the time

(7:16 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

why?

(7:16 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

YOU'RE the one investigating him. you tell me

(7:17 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

hey its just a question

u seem to know more abt him than u let on

(7:17 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

well we've shared a class for a long time.

hard not to notice a guy like that

(7:17 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

u mean hes short n cute n fiesty

so ur type

(7:18 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

no i meant he's annoying

he nearly overdosed on melatonin?? how fucking dumb is he?

(7:19 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

not dumb. troubled

(7:19 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

and that means...?

(7:19 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

lotta interesting things in his school file.

(7:19 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

can you stop being cryptic and just tell me?

(7:20 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

so u can bully him?

(7:20 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

what?

(7:20 a.m.)

_Read 7:20 a.m._

 

shinwon

what the hell?

(7:28 a.m.)

 **shinwon** :

not in the mood

gun go suck someone off behind the gym

peace

(7:28 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

seriously...

why is everyone so secretive.

(7:28 a.m.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big love to anyone still reading (*○’3`)★+ﾟ


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter me. taps microphone. deep breath.
> 
> lemme get UHHHHHHHHHHHH

Today 8:32 AM

 **yuto** :

HEY U CAME TO SCHOOL TODAY

(8:32 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

whoa

yuto using caps

what is this

(8:34 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

how are you feeling?

i thought you weren't coming?

(8:34 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

#twss

and uh i wasn't but i had a change of plans

(8:35 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

plans?

(8:35 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

can u stop staring at me??? im literally ten feet away

stalker

(8:37 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

you look tired

(8:37 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

thanks?

u texted me to say that? can't u talk to me to my face?

(8:38 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

that guy next to you is giving me the death glare. looks like he could shank me with his protractor

(8:38 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

changgu hyung?

he's harmless

(8:39 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

who is he? i've never seen him before

(8:39 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

upperclassman. he came to see me while the teacher stepped out

(8:41 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

i thought you only had 3 friends

(8:41 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

aha

well i wouldn't consider him a FRIEND friend

(8:41 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

who would you consider one then?

(8:43 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

idk

(8:44 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

why is he staring at me like that...?

(8:50 a.m.)

 **hippo** :

he's a little protective haha

(8:51 a.m.)

 **yuto** :

ok

(8:53 a.m.)

 

Today 12:12 PM

 **yuto** :

are you sitting with anyone at lunch?

wooseok was looking for you

(12:12 p.m.)

 

kino?

(12:33 a.m.)

 

Today 3:01 PM

 **yuto** :

where'd you go at lunch?

(3:01 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

nurse's office

not feeling well

(3:02 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

you shouldn't have strained yourself idiot

couldn't you have stayed home if you're that sick?

(3:03 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

i cant just skip every time i dont feel well

(3:03 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

well isn't there anything you can do?

(3:05 p.m.)

 **hippo** :

what's it to you

(3:06 p.m.)

 **yuto** :

jesus

you're obviously acting weird. i just wanna know what's up

(3:06 p.m.)

_Read 3:06 p.m._

 

Today 8:55 PM

 **yuto** :

wow.

thanks.

(8:55 p.m.)

_Read 9:10 p.m._

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaa how does angst always suddenly appear in all my stories ;-;


End file.
